Justice Prospers
by Never Thought Never
Summary: A story that happens during the time skip about a man who attempts to identify Kira. This story will be told in a diary like format.Rated T for future cursing and prospects of death.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

Crime, it may have gone down since the arrival of Kira but there is no way I would except him as a God or a savior. War, has not been a problem since Kira's massive world take-over. None of these facts actually matter to me. The internet has become the strongest force as Kira uses it as his own personal playground where he gets to pass "judgement" on the other kids. I have a problem with this, I will always have a problem with this.

That's how I used to think. Now, I see things slightly different. I know what Kira does is wrong and there really isn't anything I can do about it. His rule has become it's own formidable subculture. The kind of subculture that can only be described in an analogous way. This subculture is like a parasite, it drains the life/nutrients that society needs to progress and thus stunting its growth and destroying it all together. These kind of thoughts are ones that I couldn't say aloud or to anyone. I can trust no one anymore. This is his world a world that disgusts me and where paranoia and uncertainty run society. No body wants to die and that's exactly what Kira threatens I must bring him to justice, true justice.

I often ask myself who am I to bring down Kira. How am I to drag Kira to Hell with me? I'm only an ordinary person. I'm no genius, I'm not L but I must continue his work. I sometimes wonder how my resume would have looked like to the former genius detective. I could almost imagine him reading it. "Mr. Masahiro, though your eye color is interesting with them being grey I would have to say past that and your jet black hair you're incredibly under-qualified. Your looks might allow you to get close to Kira in a social situation but aside from that you show little promise to help me in the Kira case, I'm going to have to decline your application," or that's just how I imagine it. I highly doubt there was any "job" available to help L catch Kira. Yet, with him dead I must carry one his incomplete work. I must carry on the work of L despite my lack of natural genius and ability; Kira must be brought to justice.

I genuinely have no idea what to start with in the Kira investigation. There is little to no information to go on except the recording broadcast from L's first confrontation with the killer. In one simple broadcast he proved where Kira was located and partially identified the means by which Kira kills. L was truly on another level when it comes to brilliance. Outside of this small nugget of information all other facts pertaining to the Kira case were played close to the vest of the police and L. Luckily, the fact that they played it so close gives me the hint that they likely suspected that Kira was apart of the Task Force. I can come to this conclusion rather easily because by not disclosing information to the public about the serial killer it would put our killer in a more uncomfortable situation and cause him to lash out if the certain group had any specific information that may lead to Kira's identity. Or, it is completely plausible that the reason they did no disclose information to the public was because the Task Force may have feared pandemonium and disarray that would have spilled from the common people. This is what I mean by no leads on the Kira case.

Well, I do believe that it may be time to put down the research and start tomorrow and see if I get any further. I must make use of everyday as Kira could easily take what days I have left away from me. I must head to sleep now and continue my investigation tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry the story ****must**** start off so slow. I ****felt**** the story needed a rational projection of events leading up to any sort of ****representation of information my character will discover. I hope you keep reading though. Thank You.**

* * *

**Day 2**

I by myself can make little to no progress on the Kira investigation. I will need a team of people with information on the case as required. This can only lead me to one singular reasoning. I must join the current Task Force team that is still heading the investigation. I must inquire about the happenings on the Kira case. I need all of their personal knowledge and opinions on the Kira investigation to even begin any sort of investigation of my own. It's been decided that I must do this in order to find Kira and stop him.

I have returned from my recent application to be placed in the Task Force. Any news about my plausible employment with the Task Force should come tonight. I need them to trust me above all else I need to be accepted, there is simply no other people who have the information or resources to bring Kira to justice. Of course, I may run into the problem of training which is something I feel I would have an ill, at best, ability to handle immediately. Training is said to have to take up 11 weeks worth of time. I can obviously afford this time due to the rewards I will reap from my effort. It is all just a question of my ability to be accepted into the academy to become an officer. I imagine I will be tested in ways I could not possibly conceptualize at any current time. I pray for good news.

News, it has finally come to me. Of course there is always the Kira killings on the news every night, I hate his New World. Though tonight has come with some luck as I have been accepted to attend the officers training. Upon my completion of the academy I will ask to be apart of the Kira investigative team hopefully the current members will accept me. Despite my lack of experience. I can only wait for the day in which I become a member of the special Task Force team. Once onboard I will have the resources and knowledge to bring Kira down. I will sink his his ship and destroy his vision of the world in a single swift movement. Though I find one thing quite unfortunate about this situation. I will not be able to report/ write about any of my findings while at camp. I will/must be fully focused on the duties and studies I will be given while at the police academy. So until than I must give up in the newly developed daily writings of my journal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 79 (Entry # 3)**

I cannot express in words how much I love being back in the comfort of my house. While off at training I missed nearly every lavish thing my house provided to me. Privacy, my bed, and my technology. I realized it's the finer things in life that you miss when removed from them. Removing myself from that cliche the best thing about being home is it means I can reboot my Kira investigation. Moreover I can begin, once again, organizing my thoughts into this journal again.

On the fact of my journal I believe I will be able to have more entries as I progress into my police career. This is for obvious reasons like new information on the Kira investigation which I will be assigned to by tomorrow. I assume this is when mine journal entries will be at there peak.

I can hardly wait for my introduction to the Kira case. I'm excited to have the most up to date and current information on Kira and his killings. Though the news provides accurate enough details and often talks of the occurrences I will have clearer more precise information to fight the criminal with. I do believe that with my new placement I will be able to find you Kira and I will bring you to justice as L hoped to. I will complete the dream of L.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: We will finally begin the plunge into my characters development of knowledge on the Kira investigation a.k.a the good ****stuff, thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Day 80 (Entry #4)**

This is the earliest I've ever written in this journal to date. It's 7a.m. which is an hour before I report to duty for my first day on the Kira case. So in a way of celebration I guess I decided I would write in this the morning of my first day on the job.

I've just arrived to the job site. Awkwardly enough the place looks like it's been designated in someone's apartment. I know the Kira investigators gave up their free-time to pursue him which is admirable, but I haves to say I'm quite underwhelmed by the current placing. Though I have to say despite the awful looks of our work location I'm ready to begin the hunt for the rabid killer Kira.

It's now noon, my lunch break and I thought I would give the run down on the people I've met thus far. First, there is Light Yagami. Light is claiming to be L as was apparent from his attempt to fool me by telling me he was L. Now, I know to anyone who is reading this journal I must sound crazy for not believing that he is L. After all the police or media never announced the death of L. I'm sure to anyone else I sound crazy. Though now that I have touched on the story I feel a need to write down my occurrence.

My story on knowing that L died all begins on a day I went to visit someone in a

serendipitous and spontaneous way. I was visiting a distant relative of mine named Matt. While I was visiting Matt I overheard, more like listened in on a conversation a gentleman was having with two of the kids from Wammy's House. While I was listening in I heard him telling them that L had died. An incredible story even to me, but I was lucky enough to be in that very spot at that time. So this is my story on how I gained knowledge of the death of L without the help of the media or any insider information per say.

Now, back to the thought process and run down of my new colleges. Light Yagami, who is heading the investigation is a rather clever young man who seems entirely capable of catching Kira but has yet to do so. I have my suspicion of this person but then again I'm suspicious of everyone on this investigation excluding one Matsuda Touta. I can exclude him because he seems incapable of doing anything.

Next person on analysis would be Light Yagami's father, Soichiro Yagami. Though I have suspicion of him due to the fact that he was once the lead in the investigation beside L I feel as if he has to much of a practical sense of justice to be Kira, but this could all be an act so I'll keep him on my list of characters to watch.

The next person for me to watch in my opinion would be Mogi Kanzo. My suspicion of him seems logical to me due to the fact that during the Kira investigation he spent most of his time pretending to be Misa Amane's agent during L's tenure as head of the investigation. This gives him the most freedom to move around and kill people with the Death Note that I was told about today. So being on the sidelines with Misa Amane gives him the most room to kill people and the most availability.

The last person to watch for is Aizawa Shuichi. As with everyone else I have my suspicion but mine is slightly less with him out of the other four plausible options. This comes from the fact that during a brief talk I had with him he nearly left the Task Force. It seemed to legitimate of an emotion for Kira not to have. Kira would want to be in Task Force at all costs so he could shadow manipulate the operation/investigation. This severely decreases the likelihood of him being Kira. Kira would have never even faltered on the chance to be in the Task Force not for a moment. Then again, like Light's father this could have been an act to throw off not only me but his fellow peers off his trail. This concludes the time I have to write during my lunch hour I will report back to the journal upon the end of my day.

I've returned from my first day on the Kira investigation. The good news is I have narrowed down my plausible targets of who to investigate. So far it is the two Yagami's, Aizawa, and Mogi. They have the highest probability of being the killer known as Kira in my personal opinion. Tomorrow I hope to further my progress at the rapid rate I did to day and narrow down the targets even more. Until tomorrow though I must rest so this concludes my writing for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 81 (Entry #5)**

It is the end of the day. As expected we got in no way further in the Kira investigation. I still have no regret as to joining this division of the Task Force. Though it is unfortunate that most of the time we just sit around listening to the T.V. and watching/listening to the phones hoping for a tip.

Looking back at my journal entry from yesterday I realized I might need to organize in my mind what exactly a "Death Note" is. The object that has been labeled Death Note by the Task Force appears as nothing more than an ordinary journal with an ominous title. According to the Task Force members they retrieved the Death Note from a bust on a major company executive during a high speed chase. They claim to have only looked it over but have never attempted to use the Death Note to date. The Death Note I've been told has the ability to kill anyone with a face and a name, so as long as the wielder has those two things you can be killed to the wielders pleasure or convenience. Though, when asking about how the Death Note works the Task Force was able to give me a little amount of information about the process of how the weapon kills. As stated before you need a name, the face is to make sure of who you're killing from what I can deduce, but outside of name from the examination of the Death Note the Task Force believes that you can discern what time and even the way the wielders target dies. So in short we are dealing with the most dangerous weapon of all time.

Due to the information provided to me from the Task Force I have been able to set up a piece of a hypothesis. The first piece is there must be at least two Death Note's in the world right now or Kira's killing spree would be over, but in fact it hasn't died down in the slightest. This leads me to believe that there are two Death Notes minimum/ best case scenario. With this in consideration I do believe I can start to piece together a working theory on how Kira has manipulated the police.

With only pieces of information it is hard to put together anything without any holes as a hypothesis. I think that Kira has placed into the Japanese Task Force a fake Death Note. There are to obvious reasonings behind this thought. The first is the fact of why Kira would give up his greatest, and only, weapon to the police. I find it hard to believe that someone who has out maneuvered the police to this extent would be so ignorant as to throw away his entire work. Instead I believe this high level corporate executive was a follower of Kira and was willing to take the fall. Piece two for this idea is also blatantly obvious, Kira is still killing. So this makes it easy to decide there are two Death Notes and that the one in the possession of the Task Force is a fake. After all they have yet to use it to date. Of course the only way to test this theory would be for myself to write in the Death Note which would have me fired. Kira has indeed put himself in a very comfortable situation especially if he is apart of the Task Force as I expect.

It's arriving upon a late hour so I should shove away the thought process for the night and write tomorrow with hopefully further development.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry, for ****those of you still reading this, that it took so long with the new chapter I just kinda lost my muse in all my college taking I guess. Yet, here it is the new chapter I truly hope you enjoy!**

**Entry #6**

It feels as if I have not written in this journal in forever. I've lost count of the days as they've flied by. The only thing I know is as the days have gone by I have been able to further my deductions about the identity of Kira. So let me catch my writing up.

First and foremost I must talk about my suspects list. I've gotten a very peculiar feeling when around the lead investigator, Light Yagami. Light seems to be despondent and little willing to talk about the information on the Kira case before my arrival on the squad. This tendency raises my suspicion of him over the others just ever so slightly. In addition to his evasiveness of any answers about the Kira case before my arrival he seems almost lackadaisical to me in his attempt to find Kira. He puts on a good poker face for his other team members well enough to fool them but for some reason I feel like he just isn't giving it his all. Of course this also raises my suspicion of the younger Yagami but I still cannot leave the others unattended.

Next on the list is Aizawa. Aizawa has proven to be helpful with filling me in on the case when he can. Aizawa seems dedicated to catching Kira almost as much as the elder Yagami. Aizawa and I have talked several times over the weeks/days we've been working together. I feel as if I can actually cross him off the list as he poses no threat and if he truly wanted to kill me by now I would be dead by some freak accident. I'm sure, about 90%, that Aizawa is someone who I will not be regarding as the killer, Kira, anymore.

The other Yagami is the person I will address next. Soichiro Yagami, the elder of the Yagami's on the case is a dedicated police officer who seems to be at whits end. He's been in the field the longest and I think the emotional damage that has been laid upon him as caused his old style feel for justice. Soichiro seems to me also as someone I can cross off the list though I've had little direct contact with him. I do believe that he couldn't have been Kira in any facet. Soichiro is a non-threat at this point. To top off the inability of him being Kira is the question 'what's in it for him?' You see I feel as if everyone needs motivation and a man of his taste of justice who sides with me cannot be Kira. The question what is in it for him is incredibly relevant in this case. So we look at worst case scenario. He gets thrown in jail and disgraces the name of the Task Force the Yagami family and furthermore he would leave his children and wife with nothing. There is little motivation for him in being Kira I just have a gut feeling it isn't him.

Mogi,Mogi,Mogi the man with the most opportunity of any of my suspects and in the lead two of my particularly narrowed down list. Between Mogi and Light you have the most time available for killing. Mogi also doesn't strike me as Kira but in his case I have to keep my eyes wide open. With the most time comes the most opportunity. The only question I leave myself with is why/what is the motive? He literally from what I can see has no motive. He has just as much motive Aizawa or Soichrio. Mogi because of this doesn't seem like a likely man to be Kira and hence fore I will keep a wary eye on the officer.

This leaves me with one true prime suspect Light Yagami. I know what the back of my mind is thinking, what is his motive? It would be hard for me to discern what exactly his motive would be but Light is in the best position to be Kira and to top it off Misa Amane, another suspected Kira, lives with him. The duo has plenty of time and opportunity but what, just what is the motive of the couple.

Taking a step back from the analysis of people I would like to write one simple blurb on something I did that I will likely be killed, or even worse fired for. I've taken the Death Note, I must see if it is a fake or not. This is pivotal in my hypothesis that this notebook is a fake/ or at least a duplicate. If the note kills somebody it means that it is the note and that there are two notes out there. This makes my situation overly complicated as that would mean that there are in fact two Kira's and it would make my job to bring down the killer that much harder. So I will write a name and report tomorrow if that person was killed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: The ****final chapter is finally here; I have to admit it's a little anti-climatic **

* * *

**Entry #7**

The Death Note is real, there is no doubt about it. The man I choose died today at the time specified. I'm sure to go to Hell for it.

I have even worse information on top of what has already occurred. I believe the real Kira knowns that I took the Death Note from the office. I remember it all to vividly upon my early arrival at the station to put the note back in place when I sat don at my assigned area there was a hand written letter that said "I know what you did." The signature at the end of the letter said "With high hopes of death,"- Kira.

So in order to to not waste what's left of my life I have to let any future readers of the diary I know who Kira is. Through my work I have discovered the identity of Kira to be….

* * *

Yes, I killed him in the middle of a sentence. I hope you enjoyed though, have a wonderful life.


End file.
